indigosfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarnsdale Psychiatric Institute
Scarnsdale Psychiatric Institute is located in northern Maine on an expanse of private wooded land owned by the an unidentified branch of the government which is only ever referred to as "The Agency". The institute is usually referred to by it's code name The Rainbow Sanctuary. Scarnsdale received this name in the 80s when certain high ranking members of the Agency didn't understand why indigos received their name and thought it was a classification like Alpha, Bravo, and Omega. Assuming that Scarnsdale would house Extra-Human occupants ranging from the "Red" classification to the "Indigo" classification they foolishly referred to as a "Sanctuary for the Rainbow People". Scarnsdale Mission Inscribed on the doorway in the main entrance of Scarnsdale is the phrase a''busus non tollit usum, which means "misuse does not remove use" and is a driving philosophy behind the institutes forward facing persona. Scarnsdale advertises itself publically as a home for individuals who have strayed so far off the path that no one else will take them. Violent offenders, socially aggressive psychopaths and criminal masterminds are their preferred tenants. Would be visitors are told to keep a wide berth of the semi-open campus as the Dean of Medicine, Dr. Richard Mercator, believes that allowing the residents to move about the grounds and give them as much freedom as is possible is necessary to reintegrating them into society. The grounds of Scarnsdale are not open to their most secretive residents, the indigos that are confined to the lower levels of the hospital. The different occupants are registered by class of ability and sectioned off into different programs. The flagship operation of Scarnsdale, and Mercator's prize project, is the APEX Program. Mercator leads a team of scientists to study and experiment on the various indigos that enter Scarnsdale, attempting to isolate and manipulate the indigo gene that each of them posses to create "the apex of all indigos, subservient to a greater cause". Programs Since Mercator began his tenure as Dean of Medicine he has created several programs that Scarnsdale has devoted resources to perpetuating. Each program is designed to isolate a different aspect of the indigos gene and manipulate it to benefit that larger goal of the Institute. APEX Program ''(for the indigo group consisting of escaped patients of Scarnsdale, see Apex Program) The Flagship program of Scarnsdale, the purpose of the APEX program is to take all information gained by the other sectors of Scarnsdale and use them to create the ultimate indigo to serve the needs of the Agency. The only successful patient of this program was classified as CA1-e (Codename Apex, Subject One, Batch E) and who escaped with several other patients in 2015. Anthromorphs The anthromorph project is headed by Linel Malim, a crypto-zoologist who believes that indigos not only contain the genetic legacy to quantify the missing link but also that the indigo gene can be spliced with the genetic materials other members of the animal kingdom to produce fantastic byproducts. While Dr. Malim has succeeded in the reconstruction of several different indigo's DNA sequence to create grotesque and monstrous aberrations for the betterment of Scarnsdale, his most successful experiments have been using Marsupial and Simian DNA to give birth to CAM-M3f (Codename Anthromorph Marsupial, Third Attempt, Female) nicknamed Roo, and the escapee CAM-S12m (Codename Anthomorph, Simian, Twelfth Attempt, Male) who was unnamed at time of escape.